Taking in the Stray
by EpitomeOfDayDreams
Summary: A chance meeting between Allison and a Son 10 years ago sets her life on a better path. What happens when fate lands her in Charming and they meet again? Will Allison finally find the family she never knew she wanted or will it end in disaster? Sorry I'm bad at summaries but the story is solid. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Start

Okay, quick things you need to know: Obliviously, I don't own any characters or plot you recognize. The story will have a few time hops here and there but I will keep it all clearly labeled. The story will start just before Season 1. Last but not least, this may not follow the shows original plot to a 'T' in an effort to make thing flow better there may be some changes.

Anywho, Hi! Welcome! I hope you enjoy please review and let me know your thoughts!

====SOA====

Today was the day! All my hard work had finally paid off. I've been working towards this day for years and now it was finally happening! I could feel the warm California sun on my skin and the perfect breeze coming through the window of my truck as I drove towards my new home in Charming, CA. a small, little nowhere of a town but I was in love and they were giving me a chance. For the better part of a decade I have been working my ass off to get to this point, to open my own boutique. I know it, doesn't sound glorious but it was something I wanted for as long as I could remember.

See, I grew up in a pretty shitty neighborhood just outside of Bakersfield but there was this one little boutique it held all type of nick-knacks, vintage clothes, just classy, timeless items that I was absolutely in love with. I would go there pretty much every day after school since the day I found the place and just walk around in awe. The owner, Ruth took a shining to me and became sort of a surrogate mother to me. I 'officially' got a job working there as soon as I was 16. Although, Ruth had been teaching me the ins and outs of the shop for years prior to my name getting added to the payroll. Once I was officially her employee though, Ruth taught me everything she could about running a successful business. I think she was hoping I would take over once she was ready to retire. Unfortunately, about a year later Ruth was shot and killed during a robbery gone wrong… and my favorite place, my safe place, the closest thing I ever had to mother all died that day. Honestly, my dreams died with her too. I never thought I'd be able to live out my dreams without Ruth and if it wasn't for the kindness from two strangers I may not have.

That's why when I finally had the means to buy this cute little store front right on Main Street in the cute little town of Charming, I jumped on it and named it _Ruth's Antiques and Oddities_. Somehow, I know this town that seems like it's lost in a simpler time is the perfect place to live out my dream. The day I signed all the paperwork to relocate my entire life and take a chance on my dream I felt like Ruth was standing there with me. She would've been proud of me.

I knew I should probably stop by my new house first, drop off all the boxes in the bed of my truck. Maybe get myself a little settled but the movers won't be there with the rest of my things until tomorrow so for now I only had what was in my truck. As for the shop, the sign should be going up today and the painters were supposed to be done yesterday, and I was way too excited not to stop. I needed to see it, to see it come to life. As I pulled on Main Street I could see why the town was called 'Charming' it was for lack of a better term "charming" families walked by store fronts, not a single "big business" all family owned and run, the residents looked happy, friendly, all smiling and nodding a greeting to each other as they crossed paths. I would be happy here, I would have a home here.

====SOA====

It was just passed 3pm when I finally realized I _really_ needed to get to my new house before I lost my goddamn mind. I had stopped at the shop with the intention of only working for an hour just to make sure everything that was supposed to be done today was… that was over 6 hours ago. In my defense the painters had screwed up and had done _everything_ in the wrong colors, so I was on the phone with the company I had hired for at least an hour arguing with them about when they were going to fix it. No one said this would be easy but damn, I was hoping _this_ would be the easy part; the fucked up paint job would set back my opening date a few days at least until they could make it out there and fix their mistake. Aside from that the sign was late and to add insult to injury I had an email from the shipping company I hired that half my inventory got accidently put on the wrong truck and was half way across the country, thank god I bought shipping insurance. Maybe pushing back the grand opening wasn't a bad thing. I needed to go, if I stayed any longer I'm sure I'd find something else wrong and I don't think I could handle any more stress at the moment. I needed to go home, unpack some boxes, and have a glass or a bottle of something strong.

By the time I locked up the store and after double checking everything it was about 5. I was starving and I knew my fridge at home was empty. After all, I had yet to even really move in yet. I had originally planned to go grocery shopping today but being at the shop for 8 hours screwed up all of my plans for the day, I really didn't feel like doing anything now…maybe I'll just hit up the diner or order a pizza or something. I can grocery shop and all those other adult things tomorrow. I walked over to my truck, Frankie, he was the love of my life a beautiful cherry red 1975 F-250 highboy. I rode him hard but I always took good care of my boy. Ruth left me 'Frankie' and an old bike in her will, she hated the things said it was too big and too loud but I loved that truck the second I laid my eyes on him and the bike was cool too, I guess she figure they were a package deal. I didn't know much about the bike, I knew it was an old WWII bike it was in great condition and sat in storage because honestly, I have no idea what else to do with it and I didn't have the heart to sell it (no matter how tempting it had been over the years). They originally belonged to Ruth's late husband Franklin, hence how I decided on the name 'Frankie' for the truck. I literally lived in this truck at some of the tougher points in my life after Ruth's passing and he was my rock and I loved him. I know it's kind of sad that my longest lasting relationship is with a truck but frankly, I don't care. Frankie has never let me down or broke my heart…until today. He would not start.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I had just slammed the hood of my truck trying to see if I could spot the problem. I wasn't great with cars but I knew basics, I could change my own oil, switch out fluids, change tires and spark plugs, but beyond that I was lost. This day was not supposed to go this way, it was supposed to be a happy day. I had no idea what was wrong with Frankie and now I just stood and lightly banged my head against the hood of my beloved truck. "What the hell am I going to do now?" I mumbled to myself.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" I heard a male voice ask. I about jumped out of skin as I quickly whipped my head up to come face to face with cop. He was older I'm guessing close to retirement because he looked tired, not like the I need a nap tired but the I need to go sit on the beach with a cocktail for the next 20 years tired. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" he followed up.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just been a surprisingly tough day. Do you know of a good auto shop? It seems my truck has picked moving day as a good time to break down." I forced a half smile.

"There's only one shop in town, I'm friends with the owners they know what they're doing. If you need a tow it'll probably have to wait till tomorrow, shop closes early on Fridays." He replied.

"Fuck." I covered my mouth and looked at the officer with wide embarrassed eyes. Don't get me wrong I cuss like a fucking sailor but I did try to watch myself around new people and especially authority figures. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

He smiled and waved it off "Believe me sweetheart I've heard worse. Hell, I say worse." I returned his smile, I liked him he wasn't as up tight as I thought he'd be.

"Well, about the tow…I mean, I guess I don't have much of a choice if it's the only shop in town but it's just I have a lot of my personal stuff in the bed. I don't really want to leave all my things out in the open all night. I guess I could put them in the shop until I get a loaner." I was more talking to myself then the officer in front of me at that point.

"How about I give Gemma a call? See if she by chance is still in the office and can get you a loaner tonight. I doubt they'll have anyone to tow you to the yard but at least you can get yourself and some of your things home?" he asked.

"Thank you, but I can't ask you to do that! I don't want to be an inconvenience to anyone but I can see why people love it here, everyone is so friendly. I can just put the boxes in the shop and I'll walk home, it's not too far. I'm Allison Pierce by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you…" I stated holding out my hand.

"Wayne Unser, I'm chief of Charming PD or at least I will be for the next few months. And I insist, Gemma owes me a favor or two and I'm happy to cash one in to help out." He smiled and shook my hand

"Oh, wow! Hiya, chief! I'm actually owner of this lovely little disaster we're standing in front of. I was planning on opening up in the next few days but I've had a few setbacks." I trailed off.

"So you're the new comer? People have been buzzing about the new shop coming to town. Let me call Gemma see if she can help out a fellow business owner." He smiled and walked over to his car.

I could tell from where I was standing a few feet away, watching the chief on the phone that it took a little convincing on Wayne's part to get this 'Gemma' woman to agree to help me out. I couldn't hear what was said but I could tell by his body language that he had taken a licking through the phone.

"A truck should be here in 20 minutes to take your truck to the yard, Gemma will get you a loaner once you get to the office." He offered with a smile.

"Thank you so much, and I'm sorry I can tell she wasn't too keen on this… you really saved my day." I answered genuinely with a smile. "Once I get this place open you can have 75% off your first purchase."

"You don't have to do that, I'm a business man myself I don't want to hurt your bottom line." He tried to wave me off.

"I insist." I said parroting what he said earlier. "But now I think I'm going to unload anything that isn't completely vital into my shop and put a bag together so I can at least have some essentials once I get to my house. Thank you for everything, if the rest of the town is anything like you I can tell I'm really going to like it here." I told him.

A motorcycle pulled up to the curb. The rider looked to be about my age maybe just a few years older if that. He wore a black leather vest that if memory serves me, it is referred to as a kutte. I recognized the reaper and name 'Sons of Anarchy' that club had made a name for itself in California. Most sane people may be intimidated by the fact this man was in a motorcycle club, particularly this motorcycle club but I had never been one to judge someone before I know them. Nor have I ever had anything but pleasant experiences with 'bikers' that I have meet in the past, so I guess I just choose to look past the stereotype. The rider himself was tall, well built, and had blonde hair that was just past jaw length and despite myself, I can't lie he was very attractive.

"Hey Chief." the biker greeted "Clay wanted me to let you know it's all set for the escort on the truck tomorrow night."

"Thanks Jax, I'll let my driver know." Wayne replied with a short nod.

"Who's this?" The biker, I guess his name was Jax, asked.

"Jax, this is Allison Pierce. Allison, Jax Teller." He introduced us, I stepped forward and held out my hand for him to shake, which he did.

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled. He smiled back at me with perfect white teeth and I knew right then he was a lady's man.

"She's also your newest customer, Gemma is sending tow for her truck right now."

"Really? On a party night? What'd you do Wayne, sell your soul?" Jax teased.

"Yeah, on that note I'm going to start moving these boxes. I don't want to force the tow guys to have to wait for me to unload everything since I'm the one being a bother. Excuse me."

"Here, let me help you." Jax offered removing his helmet and turning off his bike. Swinging his leg over and he was by my side in a few short strides.

"Is everyone in this town always so friendly? Really, you don't need to; I can handle it." I really appreciated the offer but I wasn't used to people being so nice for no reason.

"Nah, darlin' you're just special. It's easy to be nice to someone as pretty as you." He replied smoothly and threw in a wink for good measure.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "I guess charming describes the people and the town, huh?" He simply shot me another award winning smile and gently brushed past me to pick up the first box.

"Well kids, I'm going to go and do cop things, I guess." Wayne called out to us.

We shook hands and I thanked him again. He gave me a business card for 'Unser Trucking' before we parted ways. Jax didn't say anything, just did that chin, nod, thing that men all seem to know.

I have to admit with Jax's help unloading my truck was done in no time. We talked while we worked, I told him about my shit day and how I was starving. I haven't eaten since early this morning so I was picking his brain for the best pizza place in town. He told me a little about the town and other trivial things. I told him a little about the house I bought. I guess I bought the house across the street from him, go figure. I ended up putting a small overnight bag together so I had what I needed to get me through tomorrow. That way I didn't have to come back and dig through boxes after I got the loaner, I could just come pick everything up tomorrow.

"So this your mom's shop or something?" Jax asked.

"Huh? Oh! No, she's all mine. Dream come true really." I replied while opening a box of clothes. I wanted to find something to change into once I got home. I felt gross. I grabbed the first couple things that I came across and stuffed them in my bag.

"Really? You look too young to be a business owner of a shop called _Ruth's._ "

"How old do you think I am?" I asked him with a smirk. I knew I looked younger then I was but I was genuinely curious.

"Uhhh, I don't know 21? 22?" he offered

"You flatter me Mr. Teller." I said shaking my head. "I'm 27 closer to 28 actually."

"No shit? Good on you darlin'." He gave me that smile again. He had charm, I'll give him that but I refused to fall for it. He struck me as the type of guy that drops panties everywhere he goes, I was not going to be a statistic.

His phone rang and he told me he'd be right back as he stepped outside to take the call. I continued to organize a few things in some of the boxes so I had some type of idea where things were. He walked back inside only a few minutes later.

"Well, thank you so much for your help, I really appreciate it. You really didn't have to help me unload all my shit but the tow truck should be here soon and I'm sure you have things to do on a Friday night. You don't strike me as the type that sits at home reading quietly on the weekend." I stated.

He chuckled a little "What gave it away?" he asked rubbing his chin hair.

"Oh I don't know, the motorcycle, the kutte, the overall 'bad boy' thing you have going for you." I teased with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you got me there. But that's actually what that call was about, something came up and they are going to be later then they thought, an hour, maybe more. But hey, we're going to the same place. Why don't you ride back with me? You can check out the party too, get something to eat maybe have drink, we have 'little gatherings' on Fridays." His eyes were mischievous and hopeful.

"Look Jax I don't know…" I started to protest.

"What else are you going to do walk home and sit in an empty house and eat pizza while staring at the wall? You said yourself the movers won't be there until tomorrow. Come have some fun, meet some locals. Plus, the faster you get there the happier my mom will be, she can't close up the office and go home until you get there." He knew he got me with that last comment. I really didn't like being the cause of putting someone out and that is exactly what I was doing to his mom.

"I don't want to intrude, not only are you guys doing me favor by towing me after hours but then to turn around and waltz into your party, eat your food, drink your beer? I'm not that much of an asshole." I sighed but somehow I knew I wasn't going to win and the idea of meeting some of the people who live around here and having a little fun sounded kind of nice. It's been a long time since I've been able to let loose and have some fun.

He laughed a little and placed a large hand on my shoulder looking down at me "Allison, I'm inviting you, you'd be my guest. If anyone gives you trouble they can deal with me." His blue eyes bore into my green ones.

"Fine. But I really shouldn't stay long, I have a long day tomorrow." I stated. I really did, I have a lot to do before the shop can open but having a drink or two couldn't hurt, right? I mean, I was planning on having a few drinks to unwind when I got home anyways.

"That's fine darlin' you can stay for as long or as little as you'd like." His smile was a triumphant one.

"But if I'm going to a party I need to change really quick. And especially if I'm getting on that bike I need to change my shoes." I said looking down at myself. I was currently wearing black yoga pants, a plain dark grey cami and flip flops. Yeah not bike shoes.

"I think you look great." He said scanning my body with smile of approval.

"I'm sure you do." I said rolling my eyes. "Everyone's ass looks great in yoga pants. All I need is 5 minutes, I swear." I retorted.

"Take your time darlin'." he smirked and I didn't have to look to know he was staring at my ass while I walked to the back room to change.

I suppose changing clothes wasn't absolutely necessary but what I had been wearing made me feel dirty after driving all morning and then working all day. Plus, if I was going to be meeting another business owner in a town where everyone seems to know everyone I didn't want to look like a hot mess. Also, since I was going to a party I didn't want to look like I just rolled out of bed and started driving; even though that's exactly what I did. I didn't need anything fancy, I doubt someone who owns a garage really cares _that_ much about what I'm wearing. I decided on the first clean pair of dark wash skinny jeans I found, a simple black button up with a ¾ sleeve that showed just the right amount of cleavage that it didn't look like I was trying but enough that you got a peak at the goods, and a pair of black ankle boots with a small heel. Somehow, I ended up looking sultrier then I would have liked but anything was better than the yoga pants and cami I was wearing earlier and I didn't really feel like digging through more boxes to try and find something else. I went in the overnight bag I packed earlier and pulled out my make-up bag. I decided to keep it natural and just added a few more layers of mascara a simple pink tinted lip stain. I undid my braid and let my long dark fall in waves down my back.

When I walked out of the backroom Jax looked taken aback. I stopped walking a looked down thinking maybe a button popped open on my shirt and I was flashing him or something. "Is something wrong? Should I change?" I asked worried maybe there was some type of dress code to these parties I wasn't fallowing.

"No, you look—you clean up nice darlin', that's all." He smiled and held the front door open for me. "Ladies first."

"Always the charmer, aren't you Jax?" I replied with a smirk of my own. He just looked at me and winked again leading me over to his bike.

"Ever ride before?" He asked getting on his bike and handing me his helmet.

"I have, only a few times but it's been years. I actually own a bike, but she's just sitting in storage." I replied with a shrug. He looked surprised at the fact I owned a motorcycle but said nothing. He just reached out and adjusted the chin strap for me making sure to brush his figures across my jawline. Despite my best efforts to remain unaffected by him I felt goosebumps tingle down my spine as I felt his rough hands run along my skin.

"Just hold on and lean with me." He flashed the cocky smile again.

I climbed on behind him and made a point to keep a little space between us. I don't care how charming or handsome Jax was I was not going to fall victim to his playboy ways. I placed my hands on his waist but didn't wrap my arms around him I just needed him for a little balance. He started up his bike and revved the engine a little before quickly pulling out onto the road. I know he did it one purpose and I'm not proud to say I squeaked a little and reflexively pulled myself flat again his back with the sudden burst of speed. I could feel him chuckle as I held on.

"Ass." I muttered. I don't know if he actually heard what I said but I could feel him laughing even more.

====SOA====

It wasn't a long drive to the garage and I found myself wishing it was longer. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed being on the back of a bike, even though I had only been on one a handful of times. When we pulled into the lot the sun was just starting to set behind the building. As Jax parked his bike in row with a number of others I took in the scene before me. There were quite a few people around, a huge grill going and a table full of, there were two buildings one was obviously the garage where Jax pointed me to the office.

"My mom should be in there. She'll probably have you fill out some paperwork and then she'll get you the keys to your loaner. I'll grab us some food, meet me at the picnic table other there?" He pointed at a table away from where most of the party goers were milling around.

"Jax are you sure it's okay if I stay? I can't help but feel really awkward about all this."

"Allison, I promise it's fine. Now go talk to my mom so she can get going, don't let her scare you away either." He said with a smile and started walking towards the food.

I walked up to the office door and knocked.

"It's open." Called a woman's voice.

"Hi, I'm assuming your Gemma?" I asked coyly.

"Last time I checked. What can I do for you sweetheart?" she said turning to face me hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow like she was already suspicious of me for some reason.

"Um, I'm Allison Pierce. Chief Unser called about the tow and a loaner?" I'm not normally one easily intimidated but this woman was terrifying. She just had this aura about her that said 'I could kill you and they'd never find the body'.

"Ah, so you're the tart that doe-eyed Wayne into cashing in a favor?" She said turning her back to grab some papers.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise did she just insult me for no reason, what the fuck? She may be intimidating but I'm not a door mat and I don't take kindly to rudeness without reason. "Look, Gemma I don't know why you have already decided not to like me but I assure I didn't 'doe-eye' my way into anything. If this is too much of a hassle for you or you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I'm not twisting your arm." I said crossing my arms.

She turned to look at me with a smirk similar to that of her son "And what are you going to do, walk home? We're the only shop in town."

"If I'm going to be treated like an enemy before you know anything about me I'll get a tow from Lodi if I have to and yes, I'll also walk home if I have to." I replied firmly "Gemma, I didn't and don't mean to cause any trouble. Jax gave me a ride here so you could home and didn't have to wait on the tow. If I had known this was going to be this big of an issue for you I never would have agreed. I'll just go." I said starting to turn towards the door.

"I see why they like you." She said placing her hand back on her hips.

"Excuse me?" what the hell, she's being nice now?

"Wayne and Jax, I see why they like you. You've got a fire underneath that babydoll exterior." She said smirking at my clear confusion about what the fuck just happened.

"Thank you…" I said very unsure of what was going on.

"I just need you to sign here, here, and here. I'll need your keys, a copy of your driver's license, and insurance." She said handing me a clip board like the previous conversation never happened. I felt like I was getting pranked.

"Um, yeah sure, let me just grab my wallet. I left my bag on Jax's bike. Your son is quite he gentleman by the way, you did a good job raising him." I said turning towards the door still in a mix of shock and confusion.

Before I was out the door Gemma added in "You sure you'll even need the loaner tonight? If Jax invited you to the party, you'll probably still be here in the morning we can just finish the paperwork in the morning." Her smile was a knowing one and that cemented my theory of Jax being a player.

"I assure you, I have no intention of spending the night; with your son or anyone else." I replied and walked out the door back towards Jax's bike.

"Allison!" I heard Jax call out from across the lot he was waiting at the picnic table with two very full plates of food. I walked towards him. "I see you survived your first encounter with my mom, get everything worked out" he smiled.

"Ha! Yeah, she's something else… Actually I need my bag she needs to copy my ID and insurance for the loaner, I think left it on your bike." I said.

"Oh, I put your bag in my room so no one messed with it. Here, sit and eat before the food gets cold. I'll go talk to my mom let her know I'll file the rest of the paperwork so she can go and then we can get your bag and finish all that up." He smiled that same killer smile again.

At first I was going to protest but if this meant I wasn't going to be alone in a room with Gemma again I was okay with it. So I sat down across from him and looked at the over flowing plate.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't know what you liked so I just grab a little of everything and hoped for the best." He smiled. I smiled back and bit into the burger and might have moaned in pleasure a little. I was starving and this burger was damn good. Jax's smile broadened "I'll be right back, I'll let my mom know I'll take care of the last bit of paperwork." he tapped the table and stood up. Lucky for him (and me) I'm not a picky eater and everything looked amazing. If all else goes to shit tonight I at least got a good meal out of it.

====SOA====

After Jax got back we ate and talked a little more. He told me a little about his ex-wife and how he's an expectant father. I told him a little about me and how I ended up here. Nothing too personal was shared from either one of us, just basics.

"Should we go grab your bag and finish up the paperwork before we forget? My mom will have my head if I don't get that done." Jax said with a little laugh.

"You know, Jax… Your mother seems to think I don't need the loaner at all." I said looking at him sweetly.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asked clearly oblivious to what I was insinuating.

"Well, she seems to have this notion that since you invited me to the party as your guest that I won't be leaving until morning anyway. Seems you have quite the reputation Mr. Teller." I told him with a little smirk.

"Shiiit." He said sliding a hand down his face. "You probably think I'm a huge douchebag, huh?" he asked clearly embarrassed his mother sold him out.

I shook my head and took a few steps closer to him and he placed a hand on my hip "Jax your sexual conquests are none of my business or concern. Hell! Lord knows I'm no virgin. But if all your doing is looking to get lucky, you're betting on the wrong horse." I said patting his cheek lightly. "However, I am an awesome wing woman but judging by all the barely dressed women mean mugging me just for talking to you I'm going to go ahead and guess that you don't need one." This time I winked.

"You are something else you know that?" he said smiling and running a hand through his hair.

"Glad you noticed! Now, how about we go finish up that paperwork." I smiled. He just shook his head and held his arm out gesturing towards the 'clubhouse' as he called it.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He asked before we reached the door.

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" I shrugged.

"You haven't asked about the club at all, nothing. That's pretty unusual for a nonlocal, most girls ask questions." He quipped

"Hmm, that's really a three-part answer. A) it's not really my business. I don't like people sticking their nose in my business uninvited, so I try not to do it to other people. B) The Sons are pretty well known where I'm from Jax. I know enough to know asking is pointless. C) I know a Son. He's not from here and I haven't seen him in years but this isn't my first time meeting and being around some of your brothers." I said with a shrug.

"Really who?" Jax looked surprised that this wasn't my first interaction with his club.

As if on cue the clubhouse door swung open out he stepped. I haven't seen him probably 5 years and he looked just as I remembered him, maybe better. He also looked just as surprised to see me here as I was to see him.

"Alley Cat?" A pet name he came up with when we met, I'm surprised he used it. "What the fuck are you doing here?" His voice was gravel and it sent goosebumps down my spine.

"Holy shit! Happy!" I practically jumped into his arms when I hugged him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tacoma?" I asked. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me from the ground practically squeezing the life from me and set me back down as if remembering we have an audience. Honestly, the embrace was too short for my liking.

"Alley what are you doing in Charming?" He asked again.

====SOA====

Reviews are always appreciated! I love to hear feedback and to know what you like/dislike about a story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Rollercoaster

Hey welcome back! Read, enjoy, tell me what you think!

====SOA====

"Alley what are you doing in Charming?" He asked again. "You okay? Ma, alright?" he asked seriously, dark eyes boring into mine silently demanding answers

I stepped back waving off his concern "I bought a store front here, Hap. Finally getting to open my boutique!" I said excitedly. "Today I'm officially Charming's newest resident, got a house and everything. Didn't Maria tell you?" I asked confused. Happy and I haven't really been in direct contact for the quite some time. We talked maybe one or two times a year never very consistent and when we did talk anymore it was normally about Maria and her health. Hell, I haven't actually seen him in damn near 5 years. Maria, Happy's mother however, normally kept me updated on what he was up to and I guess I assumed she told him what was going on with me. Yet, every year around my birthday there would be a little gift left inside my house or apartment or where ever I was staying at the time with nothing but a smiley face to let me know who it was from. How he always knew where I was and how he always got inside without detection I'll never know but it was just one aspect of a very strange bond we shared that I never questioned. I was honestly surprised he had no idea I was making this big move.

"Nah, she probably didn't tell me because I wouldn't approve. I thought you were doing good out in Portland? Finishing school and that shit." He said only now realizing how close Jax and I were standing and his eyes narrowed at the younger man. "Come on Al, I'll take you home we got some things we have to talk about." His voice was firm and I could tell he was pissed but I couldn't understand why. Why wouldn't he want me here?

"I graduated 2 years ago Hap, I never planned on staying in Portland. And actually, I was just going to grab my bag from Jax's room so I could finish some paperwork for a loaner…" I started to explain but happy cut me off.

"No need, _I'll_ take you home and why do you need a loaner, where's the truck?" His tone was harsh and before I could even answer his question his gaze cut to Jax "We will go get your bag, go sit at the picnic table and wait for me." I knew he was going to 'talk' to Jax once inside probably give him the same speech he gave a few of his Tacoma 'brothers' one of the few times I was there to visit. Something along the lines of off limits, blah-blah-blah macho man speech. It will never cease to irritate me when he gets like this. I'm not a piece of fucking property.

====SOA====

 _10 years earlier, Bakersfield CA._

It was unseasonably cold and wet tonight. I had been kicked out of the house (again) about 2 weeks ago and I had no intentions of going back this time. It was only a few months until my 18th birthday there was no real reason for me to head back to my foster home, I could survive on the streets for the time being. Ginnie, my most recent foster mother wasn't a bad person (compared to some of the other foster parents I've had) but a lot of the men she brought home were. So after a huge argument over this newest piece of shit she was dating who was just a little too handsy and a little too drunk and/or high all. the. time. like, you know every other guy she dated. I was finally kicked out for "being an ungrateful little bitch" (their words not mine) and I was perfectly okay with that. They even gave me a nice black eye to remember them by but at least it was almost healed and this point.

Earlier that day I had met with Ruth's lawyer sadly, I had to wait until I was 18 to receive whatever it was she left me in her will. The lawyer Mr. Grant, explained she did that for legal reasons so that my foster guardian wouldn't be able to take it from me being that I was still legally a minor. Leave it to Ruth to always think 2 steps ahead. Mr. Grant also informed me of something that broke my heart, apparently Ruth had been only days away from completing the paperwork necessary for her to legally adopt me before she was shot. She never told me she was planning to do that, she wanted it to be a surprise.

Learning that new information is what lead me to an alleyway next to a bar drinking a bottle of whiskey I had bought off a bum. I decided I was going to drink away the pain of having the only real mother figure I'd ever known stolen from me. My birth mother over dosed when I was 6 and I've been in the system ever since. I was alone, completely and totally alone, and the only thing I wanted right now was to numb the pain. So, there I sat in the proverbial gutter drinking straight from a bottle of Jim Beam living out my family legacy.

I don't know how long I was sitting there in the alley cold and wet, eyes closed, resting the back of my head against the brick wall behind me before he spotted me. I heard heavy footsteps approach me and stop only a few paces away.

"You okay kid?" A gruff voice asked.

"Oh yeah, peachy." I said sarcastically taking another swig from the bottle and starting to laugh a little at myself. "What in the world would possibly give you the impression I wasn't okay?" I continued to laugh which quickly turned into small sobs. Stupid drunken yo-yo emotions. I took a few deep breaths to compose myself and regain my poker face before looking at the man before me. He was tall, tattoos peaked out on his visible skin including his head, and hott damn he was built even through his clothes you could just tell. I'm sure to many he looked scary as hell but not to me. He wore jeans, a black hoodie, some leather vest and boots and when I looked into his eyes even in my drunken state I could tell they were so dark I'm sure some would mistake them for black but they were also expressive.

"Is she okay Mijo?" I heard a women's voice call from the side walk.

"She's alive Ma, just drunk." The stranger called back. I could hear smaller more dainty footsteps coming closer I could only assume belonged to his mother.

"Good lord, Happy! She's a baby! Help her up, she'll catch her death out here or worse this no place for a young woman to be herself! Especially in this state!" The woman's voice kind and yet it held authority.

"Ma…" The man who she referred to as 'Happy' sounded like he wanted to do anything but what she asked.

"Don't you sass me Happy Lowman! I brought you into this world and I can and will take you out of it." The woman said firmly. I started laughing again, I liked her. She shared her son's dark features however she was only about half his size but clearly didn't let that stop her from letting him know who was the boss… she reminded me of Ruth and it was bitter sweet.

"Fine." Was all happy said and he lifted me up off the ground like a sack of potatoes and through me over his shoulder.

"Wo-oah, watch it big boy! I can walk." I tried to wiggle free but his grip was too strong.

"Mijo set her down, were not kidnapping the girl!" his mother joked. Once my feet were planted back on the ground I turned to try and run but I felt a small hand grasp my wrist. "Sweetheart, we're not going to hurt you. My name is Maria Lowman; this is my son Happy. Where is a safe place I can take you? I can't in good conscience leave a child out in this weather, drunk, and in the gutter" her voice was calm and soothing and for some godforsaken reason I decided to trust here.

"I don't know, a shelter? Maybe? I don't really have a place to go." I said with a shrug kicking at the ground with my boots.

"What's your name?" Maria asked.

"Allison." I answered meekily.

"Let me get a good look at you Allison." Maria said taking a step forward and reaching her hand out towards my face. I flinched away, I didn't mean to it was just a natural reaction at this point. "No one's going to hurt you Allison." Maria soothed as she pushed my hood back and moved my dark, wet hair away from my face. I kept my eyes down in shame. "My lord! Allie! Allie Peirce!? You're Ruth's Allie, aren't you?" she exclaimed. Hearing Ruth's name my eyes shot up and struggled to focus on the woman in front of me. "Do you remember me? I know we only met a few times but I was a friend of Ruth's, in her church group. Oh, Mija I'm so sorry Ruth was a good woman and she loved you so much." Maria embraced me in a way only a mother can, at least how I always imagined a _real_ mother would. I tried so hard to fight it but I started to cry and clung to that tiny angel of a women like she was my only lifeline.

"Ahem." Happy cleared his throat. I honestly forgot he was there. "So where are we dropping off the Alley Cat?" he asked. I glared at the nick name.

"Mijo!" Maria scolded. "She is not a stray! And we aren't dropping her off anywhere she is coming home with us."

"Ma, no. I know you and you—" Happy was cut off

"Happy Lowman, this is not a debate." She stated so calmly it was almost scary. "This sweet girl is hurting and needs help. Ruth was a dear friend and a good woman who was taken from us too soon. She loved Allison like her own and that is all I have to know about her." Maria had fire in her eyes as she scolded the large man before us. He ran I hand down the front of his face clearly exasperated.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "Let's just go."

====SOA====

Present Day, Charming California

I sat at the picnic table like a child who just got yelled at by her parents for being bad. What the hell was Happy's issue? I'm almost 28 fucking years old for Christ's sake! He doesn't just get to show up in _my_ new home town where I'm living out _my_ dreams and make me feel like _I_ did something wrong. And why the hell wouldn't he approve of me living in Charming? What's wrong with it? Too close to his precious club? It was _his_ mom that suggested looking here for a store front!

Needless to say I was pissed. "fuck this." I mumbled to myself and I got up and started walking towards the front gates of the compound. I'd walk home, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to dragging me out of there like a scolded child. I figured I'd have about a 10-minute head start before he came back out and hopefully he wouldn't think to ask Jax where my house was.

After about a half an hour walk I had made it to my house and to my dismay there was a bike sitting in my drive way. "Fuck, how does he always do that? And how the hell did he get in my house?" I walked up to the front door and seriously debated on turning around and sleeping in my shop. Right as I unclasped my keys from the d-ring hanging off one of my belt loops the front door opened and I was pulled inside.

"What the hell Happy!? How'd you even know where I live, much less get in my house?" I demanded

"Al, I told you to wait for me! And your address was listed on the paperwork you filled out for Gemma, genius." He said. Damn, I forgot about that.

"What do you want from me Hap? I didn't know you were here nor did I know you'd have a problem with me being here! It was your mother who suggested I look into store fronts and properties in or near Charming! I thought you'd be happy for me!" I shouted my temper was getting the better of me he always had a way of getting me riled up.

"Al, I told you before… I have enemies, there are people who would use you to hurt me and to hurt the club. I told you to stay away to keep you safe. Ma knows that, I don't know why she would suggest Charming to you." he sighed.

"Yeah, I have to stay away for my safety but not _too_ far away right? Gotta stay on the west coast so you can pop in whenever it's convenient to you maybe get a good fuck if you're lucky." I growled out. "And she probably suggested Charming because it's the perfect fit for me and wants me to be happy! " I retorted I was pissed. I wasn't the drunk 17-year-old he was forced to rescue from a back alley 10 years ago. I didn't need him to protect me from his life and I never asked him to in the first place. "I'm a grown ass woman Hap! I can handle my shit."

He ran a hand down the front of his face in frustration and punched the wall, leaving a fist sized hole. I flinched more out of surprise then fear but he still noticed and took a deep breath to try a calm himself a little better. "I'll fix that." He sighed motioning to the wall. "Allison, I know you're a grown ass woman." He took a few steps forward and my heart began to race. "I know you can handle your shit, I'm not worried about that; I'm worried about _my_ shit!" He placed his hands on my hips and pressed his forehead to mine. "My life, this life, here. It isn't safe for the people close to us and it probably never will be and I can't protect you when you put yourself in the fucking eye of the storm." His voice was low and gravely I could tell he was using all of his self-control to contain his temper.

"I never asked to be protected. I not have ever wanted you to keep me at arm's length 'for my own good'. But you have to believe me I didn't come here for you and you made it pretty clear the last time I saw you that there will never be an us, at least not anything _real_." I sighed taking a few steps back from him. "I have no interest in you or your club, only reason I was there was because Frankie broke down and they are the only shop in town. I'm not getting involved with the Sons, if you weren't in Charming they never would have known we have ties, I know to keep my mouth shut." I ran a hand through my long hair and took a deep breath. I was not mentally prepared for this today.

"Yeah, I could see how little interest you have in my club as Jax is getting ready to take you to his room. What the fuck Al I told you to stay away from my fucking brothers." He was pissed again, great. Pissed and getting territorial over something he had no claim to… yup this night isn't going to go well.

"Don't do that! Don't try and act like a jealous boyfriend, you have no claim on me, you gave up that right! You have no say in who I do or don't want to fuck. You told me years ago whatever was between us was a mistake that you don't want me in your life like that, I moved on. So if I want to fuck Jax, which I'm not saying I do, but if I did, then I fucking will!" I was getting angry again. Happy broke my heart when he told me we were a mistake I loved that man and if I was being honest I still did but I'd never admit that. He had no right to break into my home and tell me I didn't belong here and who I could be around because it inconvenienced him and him club.

"Alley, I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt! I never said I don't _want_ you, I just can't have you! I would never forgive myself, hell, Ma would never forgive me if something happened to you because of my life!" He was yelling now.

"You know what Hap? Fuck you! You are so lucky my house is empty or else I would have started throwing shit at your thick skull 5 minutes ago!" I yelled back. He started to walk towards with a look in his eyes that I'm sure was the last thing some people ever saw. My heart was racing and although instinct told me to run I stood my ground. I know he won't hurt me but that doesn't change me fact he looked scary as hell.

"What did you say?" His voice was low and threatening. Our faces were only mere inches from each other, his expression was stone cold and looked murderous. I tilted my chin up ever so slightly so I was looking directly in his eyes. I puffed up my chest and a squared my shoulders while taking a small step forward. I wanted to make it abundantly clear he did not scare me and that I was not taking his shit, not tonight.

"Fuck. You." I punctuated each word as I said it while maintaining eye contact and I knew if looks could kill I'd be dead.

He took a deep breath and his eyes darkened. His hands moved so quickly I barely saw them, he grabbed a handful of hair with one hand and grabbed my ass with is other while pulling me flat against his chest. He leaned down to a pressed searing kiss to my lips and felt myself melt into him. His kisses were demanding and rough but also held an intense passion. I bit his bottom lip and he growled pushing me against the wall. He lifted me by the hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his impressive length through his jeans and my core ached for him.

"Bedroom?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter I don't have any furniture yet." I said breathily.

"fuck it." He muttered and literally tore open my shirt I heard buttons fly off in different directions. He pulled his head back look at the newly exposed skin. I watched his gaze travel across my chest and over my plain black bra. If I had known this was going to happen I would have picked out sexier underwear but he didn't seem to mind. He roughly palmed my left breast and started to assault the curve of my neck with his mouth. His tongue teased over a scar I had just above my right collar bone an injury I know he still blamed himself for.

"Fuck, Happy. Please." I moaned

"Please what?" He hummed into my ear as I felt his hot breath dance across my skin sending shivers down my spine. And causing an aching heat to pool between my legs. If possible his voice was even lower and gravellier then normal. I'm fairly certain his voice alone could make me cum if he tried.

"Please, God, Happy I need you." I moaned out while grinding my hips against him. I needed friction, I needed to feel him. He pulled his knife out from his belt and grazed the tip across my collar bone not hard enough to cut me but enough to just lightly scratch the skin. My panting became faster and heavier as the knife traveled down the valley of my breasts and with the slightest flick of his wrist he cut through the center of my bra freeing my breasts. He began to retrace the path of the knife with his mouth while sheathed the knife.

"These are new." He rasped. As he closed his mouth around my nipple and flicked his tongue over the hard bud. As he pulled away he used his teeth to lightly tug at the barbell that pierced the sensitive flesh. I inhaled sharply and arched my back from the wall.

"Please Hap, stop teasing me. Please, please I need you." I was begging now. Just like he liked. I grabbed his member through his jeans and he groaned as I palmed him through the fabric. I moved to pull his shirt over his head and smiled at the sight before me. It seems over the past few years he has done a damn god job at maintaining his physique. I watched as the muscles of his arms and chest danced underneath the heavily tattooed skin. I also the addition of a few more smiley faces and if it was possible I was even more turned on. I ghosted my fingertips over his perfect chest and abs and saw the muscles flutter as I trailed lower reaching his belt.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" he growled pressing his forehead against mine and placing my feet back on the floor. He walked over to my kitchen counter wear I hadn't even noticed he put his kutte and jacket and pulled out a gun. "Stay behind me." He ordered as he walked back towards the door.

"Hap, it's probably just a nosy neighbor, we were yelling pretty loud earlier." I offered. The last thing I wanted was to meet my neighbors by Happy pointing a gun in their face.

"Happy! Brother, I see your bike I know you're there. Some shit went down Clay needs you." A voice sounded from the other side of the door. "I don't care how sweet the pus—" the man was cut off when Happy ripped open the door.

"Fuck Tig, why didn't you just call?" Happy growled and the man that I guess was called Tig.

"And miss the chance to meet the sweet piece of ass good enough to pull you away from a Friday night party? No, way." His smile was full of humor and mischief. Tig pushed into the house and paused at the sight of me. I was still leaning against the wall holding my shirt together since the buttons had all be torn off. I'm pretty sure there were bite marks peppering my neck and chest and I granantee my hair was hot mess. "Well damn." He said approvingly "Seems I missed the real party." His eyes traveled over me.

"Al put your shirt on." Happy commented.

"Yeah, let me get right on that... Oh wait, you didn't bring my bag with you and I don't have anything here." I replied snarkily.

"Ooo she's spunky I like it!" Tig said licking his lips. "Once you're done with Killa here come take a ride with me, I'll show you a good time."

Happy shot Tig a death glare "No." was all he said firmly and he walked over to the counter where his jacket and kutte laid. "Put this on." Happy said tossing me his leather jacket. He slid his t-shirt on and his kutte followed shortly after. "let's go." Was all he said and he turned to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I questioned as both men started walking towards the door.

"You're coming with Al." he stated. I started to open my mouth to protest but he held up his hand and cut me off. "Don't argue with me Allison, just get on the damn bike and do what I tell you for once. I'm not leaving you in an empty house." His voice was firm and although I wanted to argue I knew better then to do so with one of his brothers present. I didn't like the way the club expected their women to follow orders without question but I knew better then to lip off with an audience. I wasn't his old lady, he made it very clear a long time ago I never would be but he sure as hell treated me like one whenever his brothers where around and it made me want to punch him in his very attractive face.

"Fine." I huffed. I finished zipping up his jacket and followed him out the door.

====SOA====

When we got back to the club house it was pretty much cleared out. The only people still there were members and few of the scantily clad women who were probably too drunk to drive home anyways.

"You're going to stay in my room tonight. Just sit at the bar for a minute let me go grab your bag I left it in Gemma's office. Don't start any shit." Happy said.

I just nodded in response, I didn't want to fight with him here so I figured I'd just do what I was told. Not that I would start anything anyways, I didn't even know anyone!

"Well I'll be damned! My Alley Cat!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see the face of someone I never expected to see here.

"Kozik? I didn't know you were here too?! What are you guys doing here?" I said hugging the blonde man before me.

"We're on loan from Tacoma. Club business." He stated with a shrug and I knew not to press the issue. "What are you doing here Alley Cat? You finally came 'round and needed to express your undying love for me, huh?" he joked. Unlike Happy, Kozik had made a point to stay in better contact even dropping by every couple of months. I always had a suspicion that he started doing this per request of Happy so he could keep tabs on me but since I actually grew to like the goofy blonde biker I never really pressed the issue.

"I didn't think my undying love for was a secret!" I feigned surprise, playing along with the joke. "No, live here now, bought a shop, a house, you know living the American dream." I smiled though it was only half-hearted. Happy's displeasure with my new home town weighed heavy on my mind.

"Wow, I'm surprised your Old Man was okay with you moving to Charming but good for you Alley Cat! I'm proud of ya, you've wanted that shop for as long as I've known you" He smiled while sipping his beer.

"He's not my Old Man, Kozik." I sighed. "You know as well as I that he's made that pretty clear. I don't need to ask his permission to live my life." I huffed, getting irritated again. "And you know he hates it when other people call me Alley Cat right? He thinks he has copyrights on the name or something."

"Why do you think use it so much?" Kozik smirked. "When are you two going pull your heads out of your asses and just make Maria happy and get married and pop out some demon spawn." He sighed.

I laughed darkly "Yeah, a few years ago I would have loved that idea. Now? Not so much. He wants me away from him and this club, I have no problem keeping my distance he's the one who keeps pulling me back. Hell, he's the one who dragged me back to the club house after I left. Talk about mixed messages." I grumbled. Kozik looked at me and just shook his head.

"Don't tell me you know this motherfucker?" Tig's voice sounded from the other side of me.

"Oh, get fucked Tig. I'm just trying to catch up with an old friend." Kozik said clearly annoyed by the intrusion.

"You offering 'Blondie'?" Tig shot back.

"Al." I felt Happy grab me by my elbow and start to pull me away from the two feuding men and towards a hall which I can only assume led to rooms of some sort. "I thought I told you not to start any shit." He hissed in my ear.

"All I did was sit down! I didn't do anything but talk to Kozik and Tig came over and got all hostile." I exclaimed.

"Just stay away when those two are around each other, bad blood." He commented while unlocking a door. He pushed through the threshold and dropped my bag on the bed. "Shower if you want, just stay in here until I get back. We got some club shit to handle." Was all he said and he turned and left.

Well, tonight was a roller coaster. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?

====SOA====

Yay! New chapter! Let me know what you guys think so far. I really appreciate the love I received on the first installment and it definitely encourages me to get my ass in gear and update, so keep it coming! I'm thinking the chapter we'll do some more flashbacks and see some more of Alley's and Happy's history. But who knows I may change my mind. Anyways guys you rock, stay awesome!


	3. Update

So I'm super sorry this is most likely somewhat disappointing (it's disappointing for me too) but believe me I will update for real ASAP. Let me give you a little explanation on why my updates are sometimes erratic, see I have something called peripheral neuropathy (one of my many genetic gifts) and it doesn't flare up too often but when it does it causes numbness and pain; particularly for me in my fingers and toes and as you can imagine numb and or pained figures make typing a real bitch of a time. This message, in fact has taken me about 15 minutes to get this far... so yeah... I'm so sorry and if I lose readers because of my inability to update regularly I understand but I promise as soon as I'm able I will finish the new chapters and post. Thank you guys! You're awesome! Stay awesome!

-R.E.


	4. Chapter 3: Lil Killa II

Hey guys! I'm back! I just wanted to take a second and thank everyone for your kind words and understanding. Really, truly, it means the world to me and I can't thank you enough. You all rock, stay awesome!

====SOA====

I sat on the bed for a good 20 minutes or so sulking and angry before I decided just to shower and go to bed. This whole thing was a giant mess and, a giant fucking mess and I couldn't help but hope I was going to wake up tomorrow and none of this actually happened. I was going to go to bed and hopefully wake up before anyone else so I could sneak out without anyone noticing.

My shower was nice, nothing special but it did help relax me a bit. When I turned the running water of the shower off I heard movement coming from Happy's dorm area. "Hey Hap, can you bring me my bag? I left it on the bed." I asked. There was no response but there was the unmistakable sound of heels clicking at a frantic pace towards the door. I quickly tossed a towel around myself and ran out of the bathroom in pursuit of the intruder. "Oh, hell no. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I demanded as I turned the corner just in time to see a red headed sweetbutt reaching for the door knob.

"I was just looking for Happy." She stated trying to sound nonchalant but her eyes were skittish and her voice was shaky. She was lying.

"Really? Did you think you'd find him hiding in my bag?" I asked as I motioned to where my belongings were scattered across the bed, she was definitely going through my stuff. "What did you take?" I asked as calmly as possible but I could feel the rage building steadily. She didn't answer, she looked at me like a deer caught in the head lights. "I'll ask you one more time. What did you take?" I was talking through clenched teeth now and if she didn't fess up fast she was going to be in a world of hurt. Then, she did something really stupid; she tried to run. As soon as she turned to try and pull the door open I was on her. I grabbed a handful of poorly dyed red hair and slammed her head into the door frame.

"You crazy bitch!" She screamed "I think you broke my nose!" She was clutching her face as blood seeped between her fingers.

"What did you take? Give it back now or I promise a broken nose will be the least of your worries." I hissed in her ear still gripping her hair in my fist. She huffed in surrender and reached into the pockets of her too tight pants and pulled out a small wad of cash and a silver necklace with a locket and two small charms on it.

I snatched the items from her grasp and at the thought of her stealing my necklace I slammed her head back into the door, harder than the first time.

"What the fuck!? I gave it back!" she cried.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you. Now come on "Red" I think you have somethings to discuss with the rest of the club." I said still holding her by the back of the head and dragged her out of Happy's dorm and into the hall.

"No, no, no! You can't tell them! They'll kill me!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, well, guess you shoulda thought this out a little better then." I huffed. This is not how I wanted this night to go. I was itching for a release and beating this woman to a bloody mess sounded very appealing. When we entered the main room of the club house Jax was sitting at the bar and almost spit out his beer at the sight before him. There I was in nothing but a towel, hair still soaking wet, and gripping a bloodied skank back the hair.

"What the hell?" Jax stared at me with wide eyes.

"I caught her in Happy's room stealing my shit while I was in the shower." I hissed and pushed her forward. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees in front of Jax.

"I didn't, I swear! I just thought this bitch needed to be taught a lesson. You know just a little hazing like you guys do to the prospect." Her voice was unsteady and you could tell she was lying again. It took all of my strength not to hit her again.

"Two problems with that story 'Red'. One, I'm not a sweetbutt, I'm a friend. Two, sweetbutt or not you don't break into a Son's room and steal shit regardless of who you think it belongs to." I seethed.

"She's got you there darlin'." Jax said clearly annoyed this this girl's antics.

As if on an unfortunate cue the clubhouse door swung open and Happy, Kozik, and two other men wearing cuts who I haven't met walked in. Immediately, Happy's eyes found mine and I could almost see the rage radiating off him. "Oh, fuck." I mumbled to myself as he began to do his serial killer walk towards me.

"I thought I told you not to leave my room?" He growled.

"I had every intention of doing just that until 'Red' here—"

"I have name." 'Red' cut me off from her spot on the floor starting to stand up.

"Shut up, no one cares." I spat back at her. "Anyways." I said turning my attention back too Happy. "I was going to stay in to the room until 'Red' here broke into said room and was trying to steal my shit." I snapped back at him.

He eyes left mine and he turned to face the redheaded skank. "You broke into my room? And tried to steal my girl's stuff?" Happy voice was low and gravelly laced strongly with a barely contained anger.

"Oh, come on baby! Don't listen to her! I was just looking for something I forgot in there from the other night." The redhead purred in Happy's direction while throwing a sly smirk over her shoulder at me. I know what she was doing, she was trying to get under my skin; it didn't work.

"You were looking for something you forgot in Hap's _locked_ room in _my_ bag?" I said raising my eyebrow at her. "If you are going to lie at least try and make it a believable one." I turned to face Happy. "I'll let you deal with this however you guys feel fit. I'm going to be a good little girl go back to your room like I was told." I said in a mocking tone. I turned around and started walking back down the hallway towards Happy's room.

"What's the big fucking deal it was just some tramp's dinky little piece of shit necklace it didn't even look like it was worth much, I would never steal from one of you. I swear! She just came in here acting like she was better than all of us getting too cozy with our boys. Cunt needed to be taken down a peg." Red rambled out.

At that little outburst I froze and turned back to face the redhead with murder in my eyes. In all reality she wasn't wrong, there wasn't much monetary value to the necklace but to me personally that necklace was worth more than her life and I was about to make that very clear. With a speed I didn't even realize I possessed I grabbed an abandoned beer bottle and smashed the end on the bar and held up to her throat. "You know I tried to do this the nice way and let the men handle it because I'm in their house so I'm trying to play by their rules but you just couldn't let it go and had to open that fucking mouth of yours." I hissed. She started to try and say something and pressed the bottle into her neck just hard enough to draw blood. "No. You don't get to talk right now, you are going to listen. If you ever so much as throw me a sideways glance I will kill you, consequences be damned." My voice was calm and deadly. Her eyes about bugged out of her head.

"That's enough!" a voice boomed from the door, an older man with greying, more accurately almost white hair stood. Despite his age he was still clearly in good shape, tall, and not unattractive.

"Clay! Thank God! This crazy bit—" the skank started to plea.

"Shut up." he snapped. "You, you, and Hap Chapel now." His voice left no room for argument. As he pointed to myself, the skank, and Happy.

"Happy now?" Happy growled in my ear.

"If I remember correctly I didn't want to come back here in the first place." I hissed back while walking behind him.

When we reached the room I assumed was the "chapel" the large man who I'm guessing is Clay closed the door behind us. Jax had told me a little about Clay when we were talking earlier. I knew he was his step-dad, he's not what I had pictured but I knew anyone who could handle being married to Gemma was not someone I wanted to piss off. I also know he is the President of the M/C and for that reason alone I knew I needed to be respectful if only for Happy's sake because I was his guest my behavior would reflect back on him… I fucking hate this shit.

"Explain." Clay stated simply, eyeing me while sticking a cigar in his mouth and sitting at the head of a beautifully carved wooden table.

"I caught her stealing my stuff." I responded simply.

"Clay that's not— "Red started to interrupt. I guess the her name is Harley, ha, funny.

"Shut up, Harley. I asked her." Clay said firmly.

I nodded in acknowledgment and continued. "I just wanted to bring it to the club's attention that they have a thief among them. Then, she kept running her mouth and I lost my temper. It was not my intention to make a huge, dramatic scene. Honestly, I don't even want to be here." I said maintaining eye contact and doing my best not to shiver, not because I was nervous but because I'm in nothing but a goddamn towel with wet hair and I'm fucking cold.

"And who are you exactly? I haven't seen you around here before today. You come in with my step-son, leave, come back and shack up with Killa here?" His eyes scanned me, lingering on my face like he was trying to figure something out. I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking but the way his eyes deadlocked with mine was making me extremely uncomfortable.

This time I glanced at Happy before answering and waited for the small nod that let me know to be honest and continue. "My name is Allison Pierce; I've known Happy since I was teenager. I just moved here, I'm opening a shop on Main Street. I had no idea Happy was even here I thought he was in Tacoma, his mom was the one who suggested Charming and I fell in love with your town. I ended up here with Jax initially because my truck broke down and he offered me a ride, that's it. And not for anyone's lack of trying, I haven't shacked up with anyone since I got here… thanks to your Sergeant at Arms" I mumbled the last part but it was loud enough for Happy to hear me and he shot me one of his infamous 'looks'.

"Hap?" he asked. All Happy did was nod in conformation.

"You." He said pointing to Harley "What's your side of the story?" Clay asked. I had to seriously contain myself from going off.

"I was just hazing her… I thought she was a new girl and needed to get her shit checked for taking up residence in one of our favorites room." She said it in a way I'm sure she thought was sultry purr but failed miserably. She also threw a wink Happy's way and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"You got a problem" She sneered.

"I caught you red-handed in Hap's _locked_ room trying to steal money and a necklace that is worth more to me than your life and you call that hazing?" I scoffed. "I'm sorry but Clay," I said redirecting my attention to the older man. "I'd be willing to bet that I am not the first she has stolen from. If you have someone who is willing to steal from you have someone who will flip on you, there's no loyalty there. You and I both know is a problem. Best hope your boys aren't big on pillow talk." My tempered was getting the best of me now. "I'm sorry if I'm coming of as disrespectful but I'm defiantly not an Old Lady and Hap has always done his best to keep me away from the club" I said, my eyes swiped over to Happy for a spilt second. "So I'm not exactly privy to all the M/C rules on how all this works." I said exasperated. "All I wanted when I came to Charming was to open up my shop and live happily ever after. I had no intention of causing trouble, I didn't and don't want any involvement with the club, hell I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Hap dragging me back…" I had to pause and take a breath so my temper wouldn't get the best of me. "I'm not going to stand here and try and tell you how to run your house but she…" I pointed to Harley "is a potential risk. That's it. I'm done. I'm going home, you'll only seem again to pick up my truck." I started to turn and walk towards the door.

Clay took a deep breath and set the cigar in an ashtray. "Harley, go get your bag." He told her coolly.

"What? Why?" she asked surprised.

"Just fucking do it. Happy go with her, make she doesn't try to skip out." His voice was as icy as the color of his eyes. Happy nodded and grabbed Harley by the arm leading her out of the room. The look on her face was priceless as she put together what was happening, she was caught and she knew it. I wonder who else she tried to ripped off tonight before I caught her.

"Happy's never mentioned you before, he doesn't normally keep things from the club." Clay stated eyeing me. I could plainly see he's trying to get a read on me, see how much of a danger I could be to him and his organization. I could also easily see by the way he was looking at me I needed to make it clear I was not a risk to The Sons, my life may very well may depend on.

"Don't see why he would have a reason to bring me up. His ma took pity on me when they found me drunk in the gutter as a teenager, she set me straight, I got my shit together and went to college." I said with a shrug. "Hap always kept me away from all of this because of what he does for the club and how that makes anyone close to him target for retaliation." Clay's eyebrow raised in surprise. "I'm not stupid, I know you're not just a bunch of motorcycle enthusiasts." I said calmly, and his fists clenched slightly I could tell he was worried that I had this type of knowledge. "Clay, I'm not a liability to you. I owe Happy my life multiple times over… I would never do anything to hurt him or anything he loves and he **loves** this club and his brothers. I am loyal to Happy which by association means I am loyal to The Sons." I sighed leaning on the wall.

"Good. Now, on to business." He said with a smile that made me nervous.

"Business?" I asked confused.

"You said you're opening up a shop." I placed the cigar back in the corner of his mouth and leaned back in his chair. "We offer protection services to local business owners like yourself, payment is due the first week of every month I'll have Bobby go over the financial side of it with you a different day but I assure it's in your best interest." He said with that same smile that sent chills down my spine. He was letting me know he was he control and this was his town and I had no doubt if I refused some very unfortunate things would start to happen to my business.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is… I'll be at the shop all week just send your guy whenever he has time." I said holding his eyes and fighting my urge to tell him to where he could stick it.

"Good." He smiled smugly.

Clay and I had just finished our very uncomfortable conversation when Happy and Harley walked through the door. Harley looked honest to God terrified and I'm almost ashamed at how satisfying it felt. Bitch had it coming.

"Let's have a look shall well?" Clay said smugly.

Happy took the bag in his hand and dumped it on the table. The contents looked mostly average; make up, cell phone, random receipts and other knick-knacks, and then the smoking gun. There on the table were several rings that very clearly belonged to someone with much larger fingers than her and frankly, not her style.

"Clay, I can explain! It's not what it looks like!" Harley started

"Save it." Clay said. His voice was cold and harsh while picking up a small baggie with what I'm guessing was crank. "Hap, why don't you escort Harley out? I ever see your face around here again I'll let her-" he said pointing me "-finish what she started with the beer bottle out there."

I couldn't help but smile smugly as she was being dragged out by the man who was proving to be the bane of my existence in Charming. "Can I go now?" I asked.

"In a minute, I have to ask what necklace is worth killing some worthless croweater over?" he asked looking almost amused.

"By croweater, you mean sweetbutt right? I'm not clear on the lingo." I smiled and he nodded in return. I hadn't even realized I had still been holding on to the locket until we started talking about it. I set it on the table "It was my mom's; I guess my dad gave it to her. She died when I was six." I said sadly. I may not have a lot of memories of her and God knows she had her demons but junkie or not, I know she loved me and the memories I do have aren't all bad. It took me _long_ time to deal with all my 'mommy' issues but when I finally came to terms that she was just another damaged person in a fucked up world and she never intended or wanted to abandon me the she did it was very liberating. "It could never be replaced if something happened to it and it's the only thing I have from my birth parents." My voice was soft and reminiscent lost in what few memories I had of my mom, Liddy or Lidia Pierce.

Clay just nodded "You ever try to find your dad?"

I was taken aback by the question. How'd he know I didn't know my dad? I couldn't understand why he was so interested in me. "No, I decided a long time ago if wanted to be part of my life he would have."

"And if he couldn't?" Clay asked.

"I'm sorry Clay but what are you getting at? None of this is any of your concern." I said firmly. I was getting annoyed now. Why the fuck does he care? I grabbed my necklace back off the table and started to walk for the doors so I could get dressed and go home. Hell, I'd walk (again) if I had to.

"You're a dead ringer for Lidia." Clay said flatly.

My heart stopped. "What did you say?" My voice was a mixture of rage and confusion. I was sure I never mentioned my mother's name, how did he know my mom's name?

"You look almost exactly like your mom, Allison. But your eyes and your temper… well, that's all Lil Killa." Clay replied coolly taking another puff from his cigar. His calm demeanor was almost more infuriating than what he was actually telling me.

"What the fuck are you talking about Clay? How did you know my mom's name?" I was angry, scared, confused, I didn't know what to do.

"That locket was given to your Ma by Otto Moran or as his brothers called him "Lil Killa" she was in pretty deep with him but kept her distance from the club. Your Ma split when she found out she was pregnant, I guess she must of changed her name to "Pierce" it was "Pultz" probably one of several reasons why we couldn't find her, she was always a smart a one. Hate to break it to you princess but you found your way home." His demeanor hadn't changed he was telling me all of this earth shattering information as if we were discussing the weather.

"You're lying." I growled.

"Why would I do that?" He smirked.

I was about to answer him when Happy reentered the chapel. His eyes traveled between myself and Clay trying to figure out why it looked like I was about to attack his president.

"Happy take me home." I said coldly.

"I'll be seeing you soon 'Lil Killa'. "Clay shouted at my retreating back. I didn't react, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, I just kept walking back towards Hap's room.

Once we got back to Happy's room he slammed the door closed and turned to me "What the fuck was that all about Alley?" Happy demanded.

"Just another reason why I plan to stay away from your fucking club Hap!" I yelled quickly stuffing my disheveled items across the bed back into my bag while grabbing a few items to dress myself with. "Are you going to take me home or do I have to walk again? I'm really not in the mood for 20 questions Happy." I was angry, I wasn't angry with him but I couldn't help but lash out at him.

"You're not going anywhere until I know what the fuck is going on Allison! And drop the fucking attitude, you know I'm not going to entertain you acting like a fucking little bitch!" He barked back.

I snapped, I didn't even have time to mentally talk myself out of it before my fist went swinging towards his face. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it; Happy is by no surprise faster and stronger than I am and moved out of the way easily. Next thing I knew I was pressed face first into the wall with both hands pinned behind my back.

"You need to calm down little girl, before you make me do something I'd regret." Happy hissed into my ear while pressing me harder into the wall. Despite me fighting it, his hot breath against my ear and back of my neck mixed with feeling him pressed against me sent the most pleasant type of shivers down my spine.

I shook off my arousal and started to squirm against his grip. I knew I couldn't over power him, I knew fighting was pointless but I didn't stop me from trying. I threw my head back towards his face I hopes of getting him to back off me at least enough for me to try and run. It worked, kind of… he let go in order to dodge the back of my skull smashing into his face BUT he was too fast and I was quickly thrown onto the bed and pinned down with more force than really necessary. "What the fuck has gotten into you Al?!" he roared.

"I—I can't be here. Just let me go Hap. I gotta get my head on straight." My eyes were brimming with hot angry tears.

"What the fuck are you talking about Al?" he was confused. Who could blame him? His dark eyes softened ever so slightly at seeing the tears and pain on my face. "Cut the water works and talk to me Alley Cat." Hap said gruffly. I knew that was his version of being supportive and just a small reminder of how dysfunctional our 'relationship' was.

"What do you know about Otto Moran." I asked quietly.

===SOA===

Well let me know what you think! Again, I can't thank you guys enough for being so kind and awesome!


	5. Chapter 4: Roots

"Hello all, I cant really apologize enough on the inexcusably long wait for an update... so for those of you who are still with this, I can't thank you enough. To any new readers, Hi! Welcome! And thanks for giving this a shot and please feel free to let me know what you think I love feedback. So without further delay here we go!

-SOA-

Chapter 4: Roots

I woke up alone. That fact didn't surprise me, Happy wasn't really a morning cuddles type but what did surprise me was that it was past 11AM. I hardly ever sleep in, always been one of those "I'll sleep when I'm dead" types. Mild panic began to set in as I started to think about everything I still had to do to get the shop up running. A stronger sense of panic started in when I remembered the movers I had hired were suppose to be delivering my things to the house at noon.

"Shit, shit, shit." I chanted to myself as I stumbled out of bed and quickly threw on the first articles of clean clothing I could find. No, I wasn't naked because of anything fun; in fact technically I wasn't naked when I fell asleep, I still had my towel on. Happy and I stayed up late talking, kinda. He told me what little he knew about my dad. We discussed vaguely what that could mean for me, being the lost daughter of a founding member but in reality most of our time together was spent in amicable silence just enjoying the comfort of the other being within arms reach. We both had a lot to process from everything that came to light and neither of us excel at communication.

Wearing the same jeans and boots from the night before and a plain black fitted tee that I had in my bag, I did my best to sneak down the hallway undetected.

"Late start, sweetheart?" quipped a very amused looking Gemma sitting at the bar drinking a coffee.

I took a deep breath and silently cursed the universe. "Nice to see you again, Gemma." I said pleasantly as possible. She looked at me so smugly I wanted to slap the smirk off her face. Obviously, I didn't but the urge was there.

"I see you didn't end up needing a loaner after all, huh?" She continued with that all knowing look.

"Actually, unless my truck is done I'll still need one... and I didn't really stay here by choice for the record." I said meekly. The fight was getting sucked out of me quickly. The events of last night still sat heavy in the back of my mind and I really didn't want to add a beef with Gemma to my quickly growing shit pile.

"Yeah, I heard about that... guess I should be saying welcome to the family?" She quirked an eyebrow at me, daring me to say something I might regret later. I tried my best to maintain a neutral expression and choose not to answer. After a few moments of waiting me out she broke "Hap's been working on that truck all morning. Should be done by the end of the day, tomorrow by the latest." she turned back to her coffee clearly indicating the conversation was now over and I was happy to get away.

Hurrying out of the club house I quickly headed over to the garages to find Happy working diligently on my beloved truck. "Hey, uh, how's he lookin'?" I asked dumbly.

"Where'd you last have 'em looked at?" He asked in response sounding thoroughly annoyed. " Whoever it was, was an idiot and I'm surprised you made it here without breaking down."

"So, how long before he's up and running? I mean, I'm not trying to rush you Hap I know these things can take time and I'm not looking for any special treatment- No, don't look at me like that, this is your job Lowman, I'm paying for the work you're doing and any of the parts needed." He was glaring at me and I knew he was going to argue more.

He continued to stare me down a little longer and either decided he'd argue with me later or gave up. He'll probably fight me on it more later. "It'll be another day or two. When I started working on 'em I didn't think it was as bad as it is, gonna need more time. I'll have Lowell finish it up, Kozik and I gotta head back to Tacoma in the morning." he stated coolly.

"Alright." I did't have much else to say. There was no point in protesting, he was here on loan and had to go back. The truth is I didn't know if I wanted to protest, him being gone might make getting settled easier. I would definitely be able to avoid any unnecessary interactions with the Sons. "Hey, uh, thanks for looking at Frankie but I gotta go, movers are supposed to be at my house at 12." I mumbled digging out my phone intent on calling a cab.

"My break is in 20. I'll take you." Hap answered.

"I appreciate it, I do, but I don't want to be late. If I have any chance of beating them their I have to go, like now." I tried to protest.

"I'll take her." Jax piped up from somewhere behind me. "I already know where we're going and I'm pretty much done here." He smiled while wiping his grease covered hands with a rag.

Happy growled, I'm sure it was low enough that Jax couldn't hear it but I did and I was still annoyed with how Happy treated me last night. "That'd actually be great Jax. Thank you." I smiled sweetly, ignoring the glare that was being thrown at me by Happy.

"Great! Give me 5 minutes, let me finish up one last thing here and I'll meet you by my bike." Jax gave me another award winning smile and turned to walk to the office.

"Al-" was all he managed to get out before I cut him off

"No Happy, we are not doing this, you are not going to dictate my life, I am not your old lady, and if I'm going to be tied to this club I need to learn to navigate it on my own." I answered firmly. "If I don't see you before you leave I hope you have a safe ride up. Tell Koz I said bye too." and with that I started walking over to the line of bikes. As I walked away I heard what was most likely a wrench or some other tool get throne violently, followed by the sound of shattering glass. That motherfucker just broke one of my windows! It took all my strength not to march back there but that's what he wanted, he wanted me to turn around and rage on him and give him an excuse to make me stay. I wasn't going to let him control me, not this time. We had some tender moments last night, sweet reminders of something that almost was, but that changed nothing. Me being the daughter of a club member? Changed nothing. I was here for me and to live out my life how I deemed fit, anything else I could deal with later.

"Everything alright darlin'?" Jax asked approaching my side.

"Yeah, we're all good." I said sweetly, completely ignoring the dark stare boring into the back of my head.

"Seems that way." he half chuckled glancing quickly at the garage. "You ready?" he asked swinging his leg over his bike and then motioning for me to hop on behind him.

I followed his lead and tossed my leg over his bike securing Jax between my legs and gripping him around the waist. "Take me home Teller." I may have been a little overly zealous with him, and I fully accept that it was a dick move. However, I couldn't help but grin. This was my life and if I wanted something as innocent as a ride from home from Jackson fucking Teller, Happy could suck it. I'm not letting his possessive nature control my life, not anymore.

-SOA-

Luckily, for me Jax had gotten me home exactly 10 minutes before the first truck got there. He had offered to stay and help but I shot him down, telling him I'd owe him a beer once I got myself settled and that I had it handled. I did not have it handled... I wasn't sure when I had accumulated so much stuff but I had. On top of all the things I already owned I had also ordered all new appliances, a new living room set, and a new bed all of which were delivered today as well. At least I decided to suck it up and pay the extra for the installation/assembly fees because there was no way I would have been able to do this all on my own.

About three-quarters of the way through unpacking my kitchen supplies my stomach began to painfully remind me that I had yet to eat today. My mind quickly began going over my options. I had a few things here (somewhere) non-perishables that were worth packing up from my old apartment. However, I had yet to stumble across the box that actually contained them. I could just order a pizza but I would only end up having this same debate in the morning when it came time for breakfast. So, I figured it would be most beneficial for me just to walk into town and from there I could grab a meal at the diner, stop by my shop (since I had boxes there too) and then go to the grocery store to get some basics. I figure I can just take a cab home, since there is no way I'd be able to carry everything home by myself.

About half an hour later I found myself seated at the local diner sipping happily on a strawberry milkshake, waiting on a bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles and a side of onion rings.

"Miss Pierce! I hope you're settling in nicely?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, hiya Chief!" I smiled warmly at the older man standing with a younger straight laced looking officer beside the booth I was currently occupying. "I've only just put in my order, would you like to join me? Always nice to share a meal with a friendly face."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose." He tried to decline almost looking bashful. Truth be told I hated eating out by myself and considering he did help me out so I felt the least I could do was pay for his meal.

"Please Wayne, I insist you and your friend are more than welcome to join me." Same bright smile plastered on my face lightly patting the table in front of me. Wayne smiled and slid down on the bench across from me and with only mild hesitation his companion followed suit. "Hello officer-?"

"Hale." Was all the younger officer said. He was eyeing me up, not in a sexual manner more of a trying to decide where I fit.

"Shit, where are my manners. Allison Pierce, this is my Deputy Chief David Hale." Wayne introduced.

"It's nice to meet to meet you Deputy Chief Hale; please sit I'd love to get a chance to get acquainted with Charming's finest." I beamed with false enthusiasm. I had no real interest in knowing CPD but I knew better than to make poor impressions.

"So, what brought you to our city?" Hale asked trying to sound casual but his rigid body language and clipped tone told me he was not asking just to be nice, he was interrogating me.

"I'm opening a shop here!" I smiled "I've run into a few problems that have set back my opening unfortunately... but when I came across the store front I fell in love and just knew Charming was the perfect town for me." I kept my voice light and honest. I knew he was looking for something, what that something was I wasn't sure but I didn't want to make him think I was up to something.

"That's pretty brave just picking up and moving to a new town without knowing anyone." Hale commented.

That's what he was looking for, he wanted to know who I was associated with. "I guess." I commented. "I've always kinda been on my own." I shrugged. It wasn't a total lie but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of alerting him to my newly found family ties and technically Happy wasn't a Charming resident.

The rest of the meal was filled with meaningless chit-chat. I talked about my shop and how excited I was to finally get up and running and some very vague things about myself. For the most part I allowed them to do most of the talking, letting them tell me a little about themselves and a lot about the town and it's residents. Clearly, Hale had a chip on his shoulder when it comes to the Sons and it I was happy I decided to forgo my personal relations with them. Wayne was just over it all, he wanted to retire and be done with all the bullshit. Who could blame him? I've been here for less then 48 hours and I'm already over the drama, can't imagine living in it my entire life.

When it came time to part ways I managed to sneak paying for the check without either officer knowing by paying for it when slipped away to 'use the little girls room'. Neither of them were pleased that I managed to do this but I could care less, some good karma points in the bank for me.

Grocery shopping was less then exciting and way too expensive. Food is pricey, so is alcohol but I'll be damned if I live in a house with no booze. I currently was rummaging through the boxes I left at the shop trying to consolidate things into groups of what I need back at the house and what can stay here until I get my truck back. I gave myself 15 minutes to try and get organized and then I was going to call a cab, didn't need my freshly bought food going bad.

 _'Knock, Knock'_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone tapping at the glass door. When I turned I saw a shit eating grin from a certain blonde biker. I walked over and unlocked the door letting him in. "You stalking me Teller?" I asked playfully.

"Nah darlin', just saw the lights on while driving by figured it could only be one person." he smiled cheekily. "How's the house coming?"

"It's coming. I got my bed and most of the kitchen set up and I was getting ready to call a cab here in a minute so I could get these groceries home. Just wanted to make sure there isn't anything in these boxes I can't live without for another day or two until Frankie is fixed up." I shrugged.

"No need to call a cab doll, I'll give you a lift." he offered.

"As much as I enjoy being on the back of your bike Jax, I doubt it'll fit all this." I stated with a quirked brow gesturing to the surrounding chaos.

He laughed and nudged my shoulder "As much as _I_ like hearing you say you enjoy riding with me I actually have the club van right now, I was on my way back but I can make a detour."

"Are you sure? I feel like you're coming to my rescue an awful lot lately." I stated hesitantly.

"What can I say darlin'? I'm a regular knight in shining leather. Now, come on let's load this shit up and get you home. Even looks like you got that beer you owe me." He pointed to the two 6 packs I had on the floor with that perfect lady killer smirk.

"I'm pretty sure I owe you at least two now." I replied with a roll of my eyes while grabbing a few bags and allowing Jax to lead me over to the van.


	6. Chapter 5: Family Dynamics

Hello again! I'm trying really hard to stay with this and I'm not going to lie hearing positive feedback and seeing people are still invested is a great motivator. I apologize for the long hiatus earlier, without going into detail my personal life took a dive in the worst way possible and and it took awhile for me to get back on my feet... but I'm here now I'm back and I'm going to do everything I can to stay up and active soooo here we go!

-SOA-

Chapter 5: Family Dynamics

"BOOM! Fucker, drink!" I shouted with glee watching the quarter bounce off the counter into the cup.

Jax rolled his eyes and took a long swig of his beer "Where did you get so good at drinking games?"

I shrugged and laughed. "I went to a state college, it's part of the unofficial curriculum" Once Jax got me back home from the shop I conceded and invited him in for the beer I owed him and somehow that led to way more than one beer. I wasn't complaining, in all reality I was having a blast. He helped me put shit away and made it fun while doing it. I was slowly starting to acknowledge Jax had truly been on of the few purely positive things that had happened to me while moving to Charming.

"Hey, I got a question." he looked at me with a somewhat unreadable expression. I could tell the conversation was probably going to take a more serious turn and I wasn't sure I was drunk enough for that to happen.

"Okay... but if things are going to start getting serious than I need more alcohol." I half joked while walking towards the cabinet I decided to keep my bottles in and pulled out the Jameson. I poured two shots out and downed them both rapidly. After taking a moment to recover I looked over to Jax "Want one?" gesturing to the bottle. He obliged taking a single shot of his own.

"Back to my question. Did you really not have any idea who your dad was?" his face didn't look accusatory but regardless I couldn't help but feel somewhat offended by the question.

"Wow... Really?" I'm sure both my eyebrows shot into my hairline while consecutively pouring myself another shot and quickly downing it. "Tell me, exactly what do I gain by being Otto's kid? I'll tell you what, jack-shit and a ton of complications I didn't want." I scoffed. "Secondly, Charming wasn't even on my radar when I was looking or store fronts until Maria put the idea in my head, she practically demanded I look here! Let me ask you something. Did Clay or your Mom put you up to this?" I asked angrily while violently poking his chest.

"No!- no, asking on my own. It's just" he paused taking a step back running a hand threw his hair. "It's just a coincidence that you end up here? You don't you think that it's a little too prefect?" he asked looking at me like, I don't know how he looked. It wasn't angry, it was almost like he was painfully deep in thought. "Why do you think Hap's mom pushed you to come here even though you both knew Happy wouldn't like it?"

"I don't know! Because she enjoys annoying Hap as a passive-aggressive form of punishment for always getting locked up."I suggested with a scoff. Which it was true, Maria did love to annoy the shit out of Happy given the opportunity and aside from occasionally me she was the only one who got away with it." She knows that Charming was a good town for my type of store? What are you trying to play at?" I asked my anger losing out and giving out to confusion.

"Look I'm not saying this to stir up shit but is it possible that Hap's Ma or even Happy himself knew, or had a suspicion about your ties to the club?" he asked.

I felt a lump in my throat and it felt like the air got sucked out of my lungs. I wanted to say no, that there was no way either of them could have possibly known and if they did they would never keep it from me. Could I say that? No, not really. If I was being honest with myself the thought crossed my mind last night but I would have never said anything about it out loud. Happy wasn't a stupid man; in fact he was often much smarter than people gave him credit for so it wouldn't surprise me at all if he had done his homework on me and figured it out long ago. Happy would absolutely keep this from me if he thought it was protecting me and that I didn't **need** to know. I was however surprised he would keep it from the club if he knew something. After all, the club is his life. Maria, she was trickier. I don't think she would willingly hide this from me, Hap probably told her to keep it to herself and her pushing me to Charming was her way of telling without actually saying anything. Instead of addressing the immediate issue I took a deep breath and wiped at the excess moisture gathering at the rims of my eyes.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked my voice sounding much smaller than I intended. I slowly poured shots for the both of us.

"What?" He asked scrunching his brow a little clearly not following where my mind was jumping to.

"About everything? My dad, that I'm some long lost daughter or whatever? And what about Hap? What if he was keeping this info from the club?" I asked with exaggerated hand motions and then quickly tossed back another shot of Jameson, relishing the burn.

"Honestly?" he paused and waited for my small nod of confirmation to continue. "I don't know that it changes much, aside from that you have another family if you want one. There are plenty of club kids that have nothing to do with the club. As for Happy, I don't really know. Maybe a round in the ring, punch to the jaw, I don't think the search for Otto's kid was ever official club business or wildly known so I'm not sure he knew for sure that was wanted info. Regardless, he should have said something but keeping you safe and under his protection should make up for his indiscretion should it ever come to the table, I would think. Why, you gonna run for the hills?" Jax looked at me intensely with those blue eyes of his.

"No, no, nothing like that." I waved my hand in a dismissive motion. "I've never been one to bail just because things got uncomfortable. But, I don't know, I'm totally at a loss of how I should feel. I've never really had a family besides Happy and Maria and that didn't even come to be until I was practically an adult. Plus, with recent questions being raised I'm not sure how to feel about them at the moment." I chuckled ruefully. "I'm used to being on my own for the most part. Clay made it sound like Otto really wanted to find me, know me, and that completely fucks up the little box I've shoved all my daddy issues in. He's dead, I'll never get the chance to know him...but he wanted me..." My voice trembled and a sucked in a breath willing the tears forming in my eyes away. "How am I supposed to react to that? I feel like a little kid again, dreaming about knowing the man I never had a chance to meet, it's terrifying. It's painful." I answered somberly. "Wow, conversation got uncomfortably personal." I laughed awkwardly at myself "I either need to stop drinking or keep going until I blackout."

"I'm down if you are." He smirked at me handing me another shot. "I've been meaning to ask, you and Happy? How'd that happen?" he almost had the decency to look sheepish, almost.

I cocked an eye brow surprised he's gone from hinting that Hap has been lying to me to for years and then has the balls to question mine and Hap's personal standings. The thing that surprised me the most about it all was how okay I was with it. I enjoyed hanging out with Jax, I liked talking to him, we just clicked, and had a chemistry that made me uncharacteristically comfortable with him "I'll answer that, if you answer my question first. How'd you end up with the pregnant blonde across the street?" I asked and he smiled clicking his shot glass against mine.

"Wendy and I-" He took a deep breath and downed his shot. "We were a mistake, I was bored, she was there, willing, and the rest is history. I filed paperwork for a divorce it just hasn't been completed yet." he sighed. "That probably makes me seem like a real asshole, huh?" he asked.

"Nah." I waved it off. "I get it, shit happens. Not everything is meant to be. Divorce isn't exactly uncommon these days and personally I think it's healthier for parents to split if they're miserable rather than try and _make_ something work 'for the kid' and just let the kid grow up thinking that unhealthy, awful relationships are the normal. Only thing that would make you an asshole is if you thought filing for divorce meant you divorced the kid too. You walk away from your kid, you are an asshole and I will personally kick the shit out of you" I smiled sweetly before grabbing two more beers, handing one to him. I needed to cool it on the shots or I was going to pass out way earlier then I wanted to.

"Noted darlin'. I've seen you work a beer bottle I don't want to be on the receiving end of your wrath." He replied with humor glittering in his blue eyes. We both know I'd get my ass handed to me if I actually tried to attack him but if I found out he bailed on his kid nothing would stop me from kicking him in the sack with steel-toed boots... then running for my life.

"As for Happy and I..." I took a deep pull from my beer before continuing "We are something that will never work but he will always be a huge part of my life. Him and Maria found me drunk in an alley, hence the nickname "Alley Cat". I was 17, freshly kicked outta my foster home, I had nothing, no one, and they took me in. Well, Maria took me in Happy protested for a while but eventually we came to a truce and for the most part just silently tolerated each other. Something happened around my 21st birthday and we started seeing each other differently but in the end he and I wanted different things. He didn't want me in the life pushed me away and honestly, I'm so used to being tossed aside I didn't fight him on it." I sighed. "Happy doesn't want me here but I'm done doing what he wants just because he says so. Considering I no longer know his actual motivation for keeping me away I really don't know where he and I stand I hate to think he'd lie to me about something so big but if he thought it'd keep me safer I _know_ he would. I don't know how to feel about that. Hap is Hap, that will never change but Happy and I are questionable at best." I shook my head and looked at my feet with a sad laugh. "That sounded even more like cliche bullshit out loud than it did in my head."

He laughed at me, not maliciously just in sort of a amicable recognition. "I get it, and really I didn't mean to stir the shit pot in your life... I just saw pieces falling together and I had to ask, I know I'd want to know if I were you."

"You're smarter than you look Teller." I smirked at him. "I'll probably be making a trip to Bakersfield soon, Maria will be easier to talk to than Hap." I sighed.

He took a step forward and placed his hand on my shoulder making very intense eye contact. "Alley, if you need anything you let me know. This is a lot to take in and the club life ain't for everyone but I'd like to see you stick around. So let me know if I can help make sure that happens." he looked so sincere I couldn't help but let a sweet smile play on my lips.

"Thank you Jackson." I smirked. "Bet you make all the girls question their existence" I laughed while playfully punching pushing his chest. Was I flirting? Do I even know how to flirt? Should I stop?

"Nah darlin' just you." He smiled and started to move as if to get closer.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK - DING-DONG DING-DONG***

"JAAAAX" Came a voice threw the door.

"I think someone is looking for you." I laughed completely dissolving all the intensity in the room. "I'll get." and I simply walked away towards the door. Taking a deep breath before opening the door I composed myself. "Yeeees?" I swung open the door leaning against the frame looking as innocent as possible.

"Evening Lass, I believe our brother is here." a strong brogue greeted me with chocolate eyes and sly smirk.

"Sorry, Al we were sent on a recovery mission." my favorite spiky headed blonde fallowed up with.

"No need to apologize Koz, you know you are always welcome in my home." I smiled sweetly opening the door fully. "Please, come in have a drink."

* * *

 _Edited: 9/11/18_


End file.
